thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkus Neo Dragonoid
"NO! Drago don't use all the forbidden abillities card, if you do! You will die and i crying to you!" - Black Drago who tried to convinces his twin brother to stop using the forbidden abillities Darkus Neo Dragonoid is the evolution of Darkus Infinity Dragonoid like Neo Dragonoid, he was born from the Perfect Core. He is the guardian Bakugan of Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770. Description Like Dan's Drago. Black Drago was seperated from his core, but he is turned into a ball form. He is very happy to see his partner Caroll-Ann. He understands that the world was been invaded by the Vestals. He must stop the Vexos from capturing Bakugan with the help of Drago. Anime In Invasion of the Vestals, ''he is happy to see Caroll-Ann, he speaking to his partner that the Bakugan are captured by the Vestals, he encouraged Drago to defeat Volt and Lync. In ''Facing Ace, he and Drago battled Percival and they both tied. In Get Psyched, he and Drago battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. In Taste of Defeat he and Drago battled Primo Vulcan and lost. In Return of a Friend, he and Drago battled Viper Helios and Primo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Black Drago and Drago gained during the battle. In Freedom Run, Dan throws Drago with the help of Black Drago and he hits the Alpha Cityswitch and blows the dimension controller. In Show Me the Power!, he and Drago battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown. That cause Black Drago to cries about the lost of his brother. In Dude, Where's My Bakugan?, he was shocked that Drago was summoned to battle Apollonir but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. He discovered that his brother was Vexos Dragonoid. In Gone, Gone Bakugan, he helped Apollonir to battle his brother who uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he calm when Apollonir transformed Vexos Dragonoid back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he carried his poor brother goes back to Dan. In Beta City Blues, he and Drago battled Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller. In Underground Take Down, he and Drago battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins all of the Maxus parts. Also it was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller. In Ultimate Bakugan, he and Drago saved Dan and Caroll-Ann from falling when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later, he and Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the third round, he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round, Black Drago encourages Dan and Drago to had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. So Black Drago was surprised In Final Countdown, the battle against Maxus Helios and Maxus Dragonoid continued on and still no winner was determined. Black Drago encouraged his brother to battle Cyborg Helios In Reunion, neither Drago nor Helios won and the result was not determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight Black Drago and Drago and that was yet another draw. He and Drago also go to Earth with Dan and Caroll-Ann and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core. In Six Degrees of Destruction, he and Drago evolved both into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his Attribute Energy to him. ;Ability Cards *'Dark Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. *'Dark Burning Tornado': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. *'Dark Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. *'Dark Fire Shield': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Dark Burst Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Dark Tornado Barrier': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Dark Strike Dragon' (Sprite Dragon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Dragon Contender': Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Maximum Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus Slayer': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. *'Darkus Dragon Clash' (Dragon Crash): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) Darkus_NeoDragonoid.png|Darkus Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form Darkus Neo Dragonoid.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid summoned for the first time in Battle Darkus Neo Dragonoid!.png|Black Drago shocked about his twin brother was turned into a Vexos Dragonoid. Darkus Neo Dragonoid crying.png|Black Drago trying to convince his twin brother to stop using the forbidden abillities and cries. Black Drago using Dark Fire Tornado.png|Black Drago using Dark Fire Tornado. Darkus_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_NeoDragonoid_Open.png Category:Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists